deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja/Bio
The Ninja were the primary, covert operatives of feudal Japan. Unlike their honor-abiding counterparts, the samurai, ninjas use stealth as their main tactic. The ninjas have their origins dating back to the 14th Century. They were deployed on espionage missions, assassinations, and infiltration. Ninjas were hired by rival, feudal lords to help establish power for their respective masters. Unlike the stereotypical ninja displayed in western culture, ninjas, in reality, were up close and personal with their targets. They would wear disguises, like as a geisha or maidservant. Ninjas specialized in both close-quarters combat and long-range assault. After the importation of gunpowder, these warriors were quick to adopt the powder and develop primitive muskets, hand-cannons, back-cannons, and arquebuses. The age of the ninja collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate. __TOC__ Battle vs. Harii Warrior (by Swg66) A lone Ninja is running thru a German forest in the dead of night, he's on a mission. The for has rolled in and he's not sure where he is. He stops for a moment to get his bearings, then he hears a snapping twig. He draws his Wakizahi and three shurikan. He can barly see but he is listening intentilly. He hears somthing whisteling thru the air, and moves to barly avoid a large Dart. He can onyl guess where it came from, but throw a Shurikan at the direction he thinks it came from. The Ghost warrior can't see his opponent but can see the shine of his blade. His dart has missed, so he takes up his spear. Throwing a rock past the Ninja's location, behind him. The Ninja throws another Shurikan, turining to where he thinks the unknown target is. With his back turned the Ghost runs at him spear held up over his head. The Ninja quickly realizes he's be tricked and turns to see a giant shadow. He ducks and rolls out of the way. The slahes at the shadow, but hit's somthing hard he can't cut. He can't see it but he's only hit the Ghost sheild. Deciding on a different approch he jumps back, sheathing his sword. The Germanic Ghost can no longer see the shine of his opponents sword and can only make out a vage shadow dissapeaing into the woods. He gives chase in the general dirrection he saw the shaown dissapear to. The Ninja has now changed tatics to using his kusarigama. Swinging the chain, making it whistle. The Ghost can hear the chian but can barly make out it out. The Ninja swings the ball at the shadowy figure in front of him, hitting the same hard target. Deciding to try hitting him on the other side he switch the direction of his swing. As he gets the rotation up again, but the chian is caught on somthing, looking up he see's the dark warrior has thrown his spear tangeling the chain. Having stopped the bizzare weapon, the Ghost warrior draws his club and charges. The Ninja rolls out of the way of the large club. The Ninja pulls out his Black egg. As the Giant charges again he crushes it and throws it at where he thinks his face is. It works, at least partilly. The dark darkness has thrown his aim off, he' hit the German in the left eye only. But it enought to get him to drop his club to try and rub the glass out of his eye, yelling in pain. It only makins it worse, while the Ninja rushes off to get behind him. With only one eye working, the dark nature of his club means he's unable to locate it. Deciding to draw his last weapon, his Germanic long sword. Looking around he see's the shine of the Ninja's sword again. He deflect the first strike with his own sword, the Second the his sheild and kicks the Ninja to the ground. Rolling to his feet the Ninja goes for another strike. But his sword get stuck with the strike, wedge into the the Ghost warriors sheild. The Ghost pulls the sheild aside and swings his long sword with all his strength, taking the Ninja's head off with one strike. The Ghost drops his sheild, and kicks the Ninja body over. Walking over tot he severed head he picks it up and rasies it over his head shouting a laoud victory cry. WINNER: Ghost Warrior. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Ghost Warriors won due to being trained for longer, and having generally more lethal weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Caribbean Pirate (by The Deadliest Warrior) Pirates: Ninjas: The wooden ship rolled heavily on the rough, choppy seas. The flag of Britain was lowered down the mast and replaced with a black flag with white skull and crossbones on it. Over the horizon, the remains of a true British ship-of-the-line drifted and slowly slipped under the water. The H.M.S. Juno had lost its battle with a vicious pirate ship, the Devil’s Advocate. Onboard the slightly damaged ship, Captain Gerald “Sweetwater” Wesley, a former British sailor who committed mutiny against his captain and turned to the life of a pirate, looked down on a map with several crew members. “The waves are takin’ us off course,” grunted Captain Sweetwater. He pointed a thick finger, laden with rings, down on the map. “We’ve already been blown past India. At this rate we’ll be taken right into China or somewhere else. This can’t be.” “Don’t worry, Cap!” said William “Scurvy” Jones. “Anywhere we go, treasure follows.” “Aye,” agreed Vanessa “Sea-Legs” Pratford. “Don’t you worry. Our cannons are still workin’ and confidence is high. Let the seas take us where she wish. We fear none!” The pirates raised a cry over the table and went down into the captain’s cabin to further make plans. As the Devil’s Advocate continued to blow off-course, closer and closer to not China but Japan, Miyamoto Sashimi crawled across a rooftop in the darkness. Behind him were four fellow assassins and he turned to make sure they were behind him. Tokugawa Yasumi nodded and lowered a rope down the side of the small house. Hana Izanami, the female assassin of the team, whipped out her tessen, or war fan, and slid down the rope. Miyamoto quickly pulled the rope up and waited. Soon enough, Hana scaled her way back up the wall, her tessen blades red with blood. Miyamoto nodded with satisfaction as another mission had been completed, and the ninjas vanished as quickly as they had come. Within the week, the Devil’s Advocate docked at one of the Japanese coastal ports. The English pirates were unaccustomed to the Japanese way of life but enjoyed themselves extensively, buying local dishes at the taverns and looking at the exotic weapons – as well as enjoying the local women, for the men’s part. One evening, Captain Sweetwater broke the news to his crew – they’d be leaving the next night. Hearts heavy, the pirates set out to enjoy themselves for one more night in Japan. Miyamoto Sashimi and his ninja team watched from behind the barrels and crates that night. The moonlight reflected surrealistic silver across the village and through the ocean water. His team had been told to take care of these foreign intruders – Japan had been isolated from Western influence for nearly 150 years, and the shogunate was not thrilled to see such people on Eastern soil. Miyamoto gave the signal and one of his men, Tatsume Kyotunaga, darted forward, wakizashi sword out of his scabbard. Tokugawa followed and then Hana. Finally Gokomatsu Taro went charging at the Devil’s Advocate. Miyamoto brought up the rear of the group. They each slipped on metal claws over their fingers and easily scaled the side of the wooden ship; as they leaped over the edge onto the deck they stumbled upon Henry “Pickles” Nelson, who was about to retreat to his cabin. Tatsume raised his fukiya to his mouth and blows out a poisoned dart, which strikes Pickles in the neck. The pirate grabs his neck, startled, cries out, and staggers over to the side of the ship, where he topples over into the water. The pirates, half-asleep in their cabins, are unaware of Pickles’ death cry. Only Captain Sweetwater leaves his private cabin and goes into the common cabin room to find out what the commotion was. To his shock, he finds Gokomatsu slitting the throats of each of the sleeping pirates with his wakizashi. Roaring with rage, Captain Sweetwater pulls out his flintlock pistol and shoots Gokomatsu Taro in the chest. Only three pirates escape their comrades’ fate and Captain Sweetwater shouts, “We’re under attack!” Scurvy Jones and Sea-Legs Pratford roll out from their hammocks and grab their swords and other weapons. The only other survivor, Edward “Cut-Throat” Whitecliffe, also got up and jumped for his weapons without question. Cut-Throat and heads for the cannon while Scurvy, Sea-Legs, and Sweetwater head to the deck to try to find their attackers. As Scurvy is about to head right onto the deck, Captain Sweetwater stops him and takes out a stinkpot. He throws it onto the deck and the bomb smokes and sputters off a foul smell, and the pirates hear a man coughing loudly. Running onto the deck, they find no one near the stinkpot, but a knife narrowly misses Sea-Legs’ head. Looking up, the pirates see Tatsume climbing up the rigging. Scurvy fires a flintlock pistol but misses. As Tatsume disappears in the ropes above, Scurvy and Captain Sweetwater head down to the starboard side of the boat, leaving Sea-Legs in the middle of the deck. Behind her, Hana creeps closer to the female pirate with her tessen in hand. Hana does a somersault and tries to overpower Sea-Legs but the pirate dodges, rolls to the side, and fires a pistol, hitting the ninja in the leg. Hana throws a glass egg at Sea-Legs, blinding the pirate, and rolls in quickly, whipping the fan blades of the tessen across her adversary’s neck. Sea-Legs falls like a stone, but as Hana tries to creep away, a loud boom is heard and Hana goes sprawling across the boat, a gaping hole in her torso. Pieces of metal rain down around the wounded ninja as she cries out in pain and dies quickly. Cut-Throat has brought the cannon up to the deck, and as the smoke clears, he tries to reload the cannon, stuffing it with cutlery from the ship’s kitchen, intending to use it as grapeshot. However, several shurikens come from seemingly nowhere, disabling the pirate and knocking him to the ground. He looks up to see Tokugawa approaching quickly, swinging his kusarigama menacingly. With a quick flick of the wrist, the hook end of the double-sided weapon carves Cut-Throat’s chest open. Gasping for air, the pirate can only watch as the ninja brings the ball-end of the kusarigama down on his head, cracking it open. Captain Sweetwater orders Scurvy to climb the rigging up after Tatsume, while he himself sets out to hunt any remaining ninjas. Scurvy clenches his cutlass in his teeth and quickly goes up the ropes nearly as quickly as the ninja. Tatsume is startled as Scurvy climbs into view but recovers and whips out his wakizashi. The two men begin to duel their way up to the crow’s nest, Tatsume’s lightning-quick blows being matched by Scurvy’s slower but more powerful strikes. The crow’s nest is cramped and small, leaving the ninja little room for his elegant maneuvers. The pirate lunges forward with his cutlass for a killing blow but Tatsume slashes across his wrist, nearly severing the limb. As Scurvy yells in pain, Tatsume lunges forward but is hit aside by the blunt wooden end of Scurvy’s boarding ax, wielded in his uninjured hand. The pirate scowls and raises his hand for another blow but Tatsume lunges forward and plunges the wakizashi right through his opponent’s neck. Red blood bubbles from the wound, but as the dying pirate falls, he wraps his strong arms around his killer and both pirate and ninja fall from the top of the crow’s nest to their death on the deck below. The pirate captain was unaware he was being followed by the two remaining ninjas. As he stumbled upon the corpses of Scurvy and Tatsume, a creaking was heard behind him. Whipping around, Captain Sweetwater tosses a grenado at his attackers. In the resulting blast, Tokugawa flew backward, dropping the kusarigama, and hit the ground dead. Miyamoto Sashimi, however, rolled quickly away from the blast and charged forward with his poisoned daggers. Sweetwater grabs his boarding pike and lunges forward to keep his opponent at bay. Miyamoto throws one of the daggers but misses. As he tries to come charging in with the second dagger, the pirate captain twirls the boarding pike end over end and whacks the ninja over his head with the heavy blunt end of the pike. The ninja goes falling forward hard and busts his chin on the tough wooden deck. As Miyamoto looks up weakly, his mouth bleeding profusely and vision spinning, Sweetwater raises the boarding pike over his head triumphantly. The ninja raises one hand with a blowgun as a last attempt to kill the pirate, but Sweetwater steps on the assassin’s arm, forcing him to drop it. Then, Captain Sweetwater stabs Miyamoto Sashimi through his midsection and through the deck, embedding the weapon in the wood of the ship. Miyamoto is too weak to cry out in pain but he spits blood and bugs his eyes in terror right before his head tilts slowly to the side, eyes glazed and starry. Captain Sweetwater shoots the ninja in the head with his last flintlock pistol to make sure he’s dead, and then looks up at the night sky. The stars are bright, and while his crew is dead, the pirate knows of a port he could sail to where he could get a fresh crew. Looking around, he notices other Japanese ships docked in the port, and he wonders which one would suit him best to make the fastest escape. WINNER: PIRATES Expert's Opinion While the supporters of the ninjas backed their stealth and use of guerilla tactics to confuse and surprise their opponents, the pirates' winning factor was their use of firearms and military knowledge of how to use them effectively and brutally in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Caribbean Pirate (by SPARTAN 119) Pirates: Ninjas: A pirate ship sits moored in port at night. Most of the crew are away drinking in a tavern or cavorting with the local women. Only eight pirates, including the captain, stand guard over the ship. Suddenly, one of the pirates feels something prick his neck, and pulls out a fukiya dart. Seconds later, the pirate collapses from the dart's poison. Seconds later, a gunshot rings out from a building next to the docks- a ninja fired a tanegashima musket at one of the pirates, killing him with a shot to the chest , before fleeing his sniping position and climbing onto the roof of the building. "All hands, we be under attack, prepare to be boarded!", the pirate captain yelled. The ninja that fired the sniper shot with the tanegashima jumped from the roof of the building to the mast of the pirate ship. Unfortunately for him, one of the pirates heard him and aimed his musket upwards, shooting the ninja off the mast. A second ninja, the one who fired the fukiya, climbed down the rear mast of the ship, and thrust his wakizashi into the back of a pirate , before he lunged at a second pirate, only to find his blade blocked by a pirate's cutlass. The pirate then raised his flintlock pistol in his other hand and shot the surprised ninja in the face at point black range. Seconds later, another ninja tried to climb up the side of the ship's hull, having swam through the water, but was the pirate captain heard him, and fired his blunderbuss down at the ninja, blasting him off the ship. Seconds later, the captain heard a deafening bang behind him as a ninja fired off his osutsu at close range, filling a pirate's chest with shot. "You'll pay for that ye bastard!", the captain yelled, drawing his cutlass and slashing at the ninja, slicing across his throat, killing the ninja in a spray of blood. To the right of the captain, a pirate armed with a boarding pike thrust at a ninja, who quickly jumped to the side, before drawing his bajozutsu and firing, killing his adversary. On the chaos that was the ship's deck, however ninja with bajozutsu was struck in he back of the head with a boarding axe, the blade burying itself in his skull and killing him instantly. At the same time, the pirate captain was cornered on the neck by two ninja, one armed with a wakizashi, and the other spinning the weight on a kusarigama around, preparing to attack. The pirate captain was not intimidated. Instead, he drew one of four flintlock pistols on his belt and shot the ninja who wielded the kusarigama in the chest, and then shot the second ninja with as second flintlock, causing him too to fall deck, dead. To the right of the pirate captain, a ninja fought with a pair of pirates. In spite of the overwhelming odds, the ninja was holding his own, blocking both of their strikes with his wakizashi. Suddenly, one of the pirates felt something graze his arm. He look to his right to see the lead ninja, who had thrown a shuriken to distract a pirate. The second ninja slashed with his wakizashi, slicing a pirate's head clean off. Seconds later, the pirate retaliated, thrusting his cutlass through the ninja's chest, causing him to fall to his knees, before landing face down on the wooden planking of the deck. The lead ninja drew an osutsu and fired, catching the second-to-last pirate in the chest with a blast, killing him instantly. The ninja then tossed the osutsu aside and drew his wakizashi, facing the pirate captain. The pirate captain lunged at the ninja leader with cutlass in hand, but the ninja blocked the strike, before retaliating with his wakizashi. The pirate responded with a thrust, which grazed the ninja's hand, causing him to lose grip of his wakizashi. The captain kicked the ninja's wakizashi overboard, before making a thrust with his cutlass. The ninja blocked the blow with his tanto, before grabbing the pirate's arm and twisting with his other hand, dislocating the pirate's hand, causing him to drop his sword. The ninja went in for the kill with his tanto, but the pirate kicked him between the legs, stunning him, before drawing his naval dirk and thrusting it into the ninja's chest three times, killing him. WINNER: Pirate Expert's Opinion The pirates won this match because of their superior technology, including more reliable flintlock arms. This allowed them to overcome the superior training and stealth of the ninja. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information This battle was rematched primarily due to the original having a one-sided loadout, only giving gunpowder weapons to the pirates. Therefore, a rematch was done to give a more balanced representation of the warriors. Battle vs. Assassin Order (by Wassboss) Assassins: Ninja: The panel slides off the roof and a cloaked figure drops into the hallway, dropping into a crouch as they touch the ground. They glance across the narrow space and beckons with their left hand as they walk down the hallway, with more figures dropping out of the panel. The last one out readjusts the panel to look as though it has not been disturbed before joining the rest at the end of the hallway. The lead assassin carefully pushes open the wooden door, his hand resting on the edge ready to stop if it makes any noise. Once the door has been opened the rest of the men slither into the room, a large open room with dark outline of furniture visible in the glow of the moon. The group continues further into the room, stopping in the centre to gain their bearings as their eyes adjust to the darkness. “The target is sleeping in one of the rooms through the next corridor. We don’t know which one it is but there’s only five so we’ll each take one room. If the target isn't there then you are to return to the corridor and wait for further instructions.” The other four assassins nod their heads in agreement. They turn towards the corridor but as the leader takes a step forward he feels a sharp pain in his left hand wrist. He feels his way down his arm with his other hand, stopping when he feels a jagged piece of metal. He pulls it free and glances down, noting the star shaping. His ears prick at the sound of faint footprints and he looks to his right just in time to notice a figure loom up in front of him, arms raised. He turns on his feet instantly, raising his hand and activating the hidden blade which springs out to block the blade heading right for his neck. The rest of the assassins springs into action as two other figures leap out from where they are hidden. One draws a pair of knives and throws them at the nearest figure, striking him in the neck and chest and he falls to the floor gargling on his own blood. This unfortunately leaves the assassin wide open to attack and the other Ninja stabs him in the chest with his Wakizashi. He is quickly met by another assassin, sabre drawn and the two begin to trade strikes. Another assassin goes to help him but the leader protests. “You two go through the corridor and search the rooms we’ll handle this.” The two free men don’t have to be told twice and bolt towards door on the opposite side of the room. The first one through immediately checks through the first door while the second heads to the end of the corridor to check the furthest room. As he does he hears the unmistakable sound of the door adjacent being opened and quickly darts into the nearest room, the door of which is slightly ajar. He comes face to face with a woman, who is stood by the side of a small wooden bed dressed in tattered clothes, probably a servant. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens to scream but the Assassin presses his hidden blade into her throat, putting his free hand over her mouth. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you” he says softly and he feels her tremble under his grip. “Just stay quiet and I’ll let you free.” The woman nods her head slowly and the assassin removes his hand tentatively. He lowers the blade from her neck and holds his hand out to make her stop, tip-toeing over to the door and pressing himself against it to hear what is on the other side. He is so concentrated on his task that he doesn't notice the woman approaching until she is almost upon him and as he turns to face her, he feels the cold sharp grip of steel puncture his chest right under the heart. He looks into straight into the woman’s face which has gone from blind terror to a blank fury. She slides the Tanto from side to side to do make sure and the assassin drops to the ground once she removes the knife. She steps over his lifeless body and steps out into the corridor, Tanto clutched tightly. Meanwhile back in the initial room the assassins and ninjas are still locked in combat. The leader is under constant attack from his adversary and is being forced further and further back as he desperately tries to fend off his attacks. The other assassin is faring much better though with his longer blade making it hard for the ninja to get close enough to threaten him. He continues patiently until the ninja makes a mistake, leaving him open for the assassin to dart in and slice off his sword hand. He then follows up by whipping his sword across his throat before the ninja can even cry out. He quickly rushes over to help his fellow assassin and times his strike just as the Ninja readies himself for another attack. The ninja notices the new threat and with blinding speed just about manages to manoeuvre his sword to block the sabre’s slash but his Wakizashi shatters on the impact. Cursing to himself he takes out his Kusarigama and dodges away from another sword swipe, unravelling the chain as he does. The leader assassin also draws his Sabre and joins the other assassin as the ninja frantically backs away. The leader makes the first move and lunges at him with his sword outstretched but the Ninja uses the chain to hook his leg and bring him to the ground with a sharp tug. The other assassin leaps to his leader’s aid but the Ninja whips the sickle around to force him to duck down and then steps forward to kick him in the chest to send him sprawling. He then thrusts the sickle downwards into the dazed assassins head. The leader assassin scrambles to his feet and readies his sword as the ninja swings the chain around. The stand-off continues for several moments with neither wanting to make the first move until the ninja steps forward and launches the ball end with the assassin raising his sword to block it. The ball and chain snares the sword and with a sharp tug the ninja wrenches it out of his opponents hands. He then grasps the sickle by the handle and lunges for the assassin who avoids the attack and rests his hand on the handle of his War Hammer, which is tucked under his cloak. He takes out a throwing knife and throws it at the ninja, striking him on the shoulder and making him flinch and the draws his war hammer, caving the ninja’s head in all in one fluid movement. Back in the corridor the other remaining assassin exits the third room he’s searched and there’s still no sign of the diplomat. He notices a forth door is ajar and as he peeks through, seeing the dead body of his fellow assassin. He hears the patter of footsteps and he turns to see a woman walking towards him, her face streamed with tears. “Stay Back” the assassin says but the woman continues, mumbling something unintelligible behind the crying. “It’s okay I won’t hurt you, just stop where you are,” he continues as she approaches and at the last second he notices the shimmering of a blade. He grabs her arm and she tries to bring the knife down on his chest and knocks her to the ground with a kick. She scrambles backwards in a crawl and takes out a handful of Shurikens and sends them whirling into his chest. He grunts and brushes them away as she grabs the Tanto from where it had fallen and throws herself into him. As they struggle she manages to get on top and, gripping it with both hands, pushes the knife down as the assassin tries to hold her back. Her strength surprises him however and the knife edges closer and close to his chest. Just as he thinks he can’t hold her off any longer her head detaches from her body and rolls away. The assassin pushes the ninja’s corpse off from on top of him and gets to his feet, as the leader wipes the blood off of his sword. “You came just in the nick of time” he says and he swears he sees a flicker of a smile on the leader assassins face before it hardens. “Did you find him?” he asks. “I checked the first three rooms and found nothing. Matteo went into the last room but-.” He pauses for a second. “But he’s dead.” The Leader dips his head slightly in respect for his fallen comrade. “That leaves only this one” he says indicating the fourth door along. The two men sneak over to the door and open it gently. The inside is lit by a candle and there is a figure lying in the double bed in the centre of the room, the breathing indicating that whoever it is is deep in sleep. The leader assassin nods to the other assassin and he enters the room, his hidden blade sliding out from under his sleeve. He walks over to the bed and ducks down next to the figure, placing his hand on their shoulder to pull them to face him. As he does the figure whips around suddenly and plunges a Tanto into his eye. The figure then throws the sheets off of himself and in the direction of the leader assassin, blocking his view while the ninja gets out his Wakizashi. He then closes the distance between the two and thrusts his sword right at the assassins chest but he deflects it expertly and follows up with a slash of his own, which the ninja does well to avoid. The continue on in this fashion for several minutes before the ninja manages to gash the Assassins arm, giving him the distraction he needs to kick the sword out of his hands. Thinking his opponent is now unarmed he tries to stab him but the assassin sidesteps the attack and places his foot on the wall, using it as a solid surface to push himself into the air. As he does he unsheathes his hidden blade and tries to stab him with the hidden blade but in his haste he has forgotten the Ninja is still holding his own blade. Angling the sword upwards he impales the assassin through the chest, throwing his lifeless body to the side. "You can come out now master" the Ninja says and a tall but skinny man comes crawling out from underneath the bed, sweat dripping down his face from fear. "It's a good thing you had that premonition of danger otherwise things could've ended much worse." "I know," the Templar says. "The dream I had ended with me being killed by these assassins. In fact it was eerily similar right up until that last killing blow, almost as if somebody was writing a story but changed their mind on how it ended." "Well with the assassins dealt with master, I'll leave you to your sleep." The Ninja leaves his bemused master to his ramblings, hopefully next time he'll be assigned to somebody who isn't a complete lunatic raving about dreams he had. 'Winner: Ninja ' Expert's Opinion Ninja's won because they like to disguise as civilians and Assassins won't kill civilians. That's it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sicarii (by Elgb333) In a bustling marketplace somewhere in Southern India. Five Sicarii carefully scout the place for any guards as night finally came. With their devious plan in motion, they lie in wait, perfectly blended in with the group. In the central plaza, a commotion was drawing the people in. A herald stood in the center, delivering the latest news and orders from the high-and-mighty. That man was the Sicarii’s target. With only a few guards and servants guarding him, they were confident that this mission was as easy as a piece of challah. With their cloaks wrapped around their bodies, and the daggers snuggly fitted inside. They slowly approached the talking herald, pushing aside some of the mass of civilians blocking their view. As the latter was already finishing his speech, the slow march of the Sicarii suddenly transformed into a sprint. They were bloodlusted now, and as they come closer and closer to their target, there was no stopping them in sending that poor bastard to hell. But then, as they were just feet away from their target, the Herald suddenly fell on the ground twitching. His mouth was overflowing with spit and pain was invading his body. The guards quickly came to help him and pushed away the curious and anxious civilians. The Sicarii noticed a small dart on the man’s neck; a visible evidence of a nefarious assassination. Someone has beaten them to it. With no choices left but to investigate, the Sicarii left the plaza in search of the killers. They searched from nook to nook and alleyways to alleyways. Watching every face of people they came across. Then, one of them noticed a man clad in Oriental garments hidden on top of a building. He was holding tube-like device that the Sicarii recognized as a blowdart. Knowing deep in their guts that the man was the nosy assassin, the Sicarii quickly bolted to his direction. The man, a ninja, couldn’t notice the army of madmen coming towards him. One Sicarius stopped in his tracks and unwrapped his cloak. Grabbing a hard stone from the ground, he wrapped it by his cloak, and started swinging his weighted cloak like a sling. After gaining some momentum he lets the stone fly. The projectile travelled straight and hits ninja right between the eyes. Blind and losing consciousness from such a blow, the ninja loses balance and falls off the building; breaking his body and killing him. The crowd watches in horror of what was happening. As the Sicarii came forward to look at the dead body, a ninja suddenly jumps from a building on top of them; yelling “banzai” as he and his tanto landed on a Sicarius’ back, killing him. The Sicarii sees this and they lunge forward, intent on killing the bastard. The ninja on the other hand, raises his tanto and yells, and three other ninjas suddenly jumped out from on top of various buildings and simultaneously threw their shurikens at the Sicarii. Some of the shurikens found their mark, hitting two of the Sicarii’s and injuring them, and the ninjas used this to swiftly retreat to the opposite side of the market. The Sicarii, with their blood now boiling with rage, chased down these heathen Orientalists. Both groups chased each other in a street full of people. Each of them bumped rudely on the civilians working in the place, knocked properties over, and disrespectfully pushed aside everyone in the intent of not losing their targets. As one ninja was trying his best to evade the Sicari in that warm clump of people; a Sicarius suddenly came out of nowhere from his left, and gutted him with his sica in front of horrified on lookers. His fellow ninja sees this and yells in anger, and he unsheathe his kusarigama and lets its ball fly. It hits the Sicarius straight in the face critically, and as the Sicarius held his now shattered skull with bits of matter and blood flowing from it, the ninja came forward and drove the sickle in his neck, putting an end to his mission. Another Sicarius suddenly charged unto him from the back, but the ninja rolled away flawlessly from that attack. Using his ball and chain, he threw it wrappingly on the Sicarius leg, before pulling it and letting the Jew stumble flat on the ground. The ninja then charges in, and he further wraps the chain on the Sicarius arm and neck. With one swift motion, the ninja turns back and used the chain as leverage to judo throw the Sicarius, breaking his neck and killing him as his body landed in front of the ninja. The latter then stabs the dead Sicarius on the back with the sickle just to make sure, and the kusarigama was proving its worth on the battle. On the other side of the market, two ninjas and two Sicarii were also chasing each other to and fro. One ninja trips on the dry sand and lands hard on the ground like a playful little boy. Fearing greatly for his life as the Sicarii were swarming in front of him, the ninja throws all of his shurikens in a desperate attempt. The Sicarii on the other hand, with the tip of their cloaks now wrapped on their forearms like a Spanish matadero; covering their whole torso as a shield that blocked the shurikens. The ninja then tries to unleash his blowdart, but it too couldn’t penetrate the cloak. One Sicarius came in and kicks the ninja on the face Anderon Silva-style. And as the ninja falls with a broken face, the Sicarius knelt down and stabbed him multiple times like a madman. As he continues his bloody stabbings, the other Sicarius continued on with his chase on the remaining ninja. When the Sicarius finally grabs the ninja by his gappa, the ninja turns back and deviously threw a black egg filled with pounded glass on the Sicarius’ eyes; blinding him. The Sicarius yelled in pain as he tries to remove the glass, but the ninja grabs his tanto and pierced it into the Sicarius’ chest; silencing him, before the ninja pushed his carcass aside on the dusty street. The other Sicarius, who just have finished his rampage on the carcass, eyes the ninja and with a grin, covers his body with his cloak shield and his pugio dagger beneath it. The ninja then readies his martial stance with a tanto and black egg in each hand. He then throws several black eggs, but the cloak shielded the Sicarius. Seeing his eggs useless, the ninja angrily charges the Sicarius with his tanto, and the two were now locked in an intense knife battle. Each time the ninja slashes and thrusts, the Sicarius cloak covers his whole body, making his attacks very inaccurate. The ninja was now stuck being a bull chasing the graceful dance of a matador which is the Sicarius. The latter blocks some of the ninja’s attacks that created sparks of fury from their metal weapons, and intent on finishing it, the Sicarius threw his cloak on the ninja’s face; blinding him. The Sicarius then follows up by further wrapping the cloak on the ninjas head and neck; preventing him from breathing. As the ninja loses consciousness, the Sicarius decided that he wasn’t going to give him an easy death, so he slices the weakened ninja’s throat and left him gurgling on his own blood on the street. Wiping the dust off of him, the Sicarius smiled at how his work was artistically done, not giving any care to the people who have just watched the bloody horror that has just unfolded. With the Sicarius now satisfied, he now sets his eyes in getting back to his headquarters. But then as he turns back, a bloodlusted ninja suddenly jumps in front of him with a tanto. The surprised Sicarius caught the ninja midair, and both warriors yelled each other with the objective of making the other die a horrible death for what they did to their comrades. The Sicarius on the other hand, managed to use all of his strength to throw the ninja away like a ragdoll. The ninja, undeterred, throws a shuriken at the Sicarius’ knee, making him kneel to the ground clutching it in pain. The ninja then unstraps his unholy kusarigama and throws the ball to the Sicarius. The latter sees this and attempts to dodge, and although the ball didn’t hit his face, the chain still turned in and wrapped around his neck. It made a crunching noise as it tightens. Seeing this, an evil look appeared on the ninja’s face, and with all of his strength, he dragged the Sicarius forcedly on the street. With all of his force, he slams the weakened Sicarius’ body into buildings, people, and booths with the chain still wrapped around his neck. Using the chain as a pulling rope, the ninja brings the Sicarius towards him like Hanzo Hashashi, before uppercutting him in the jaw which flung him to the air. The Sicarius fell hard on the street unconscious, and the ninja, thinking his opponent is dead, walks off knowing he has finished his work. But little did he know, that at his back, the Sicarius was trying his best to slowly and steadily get up like some Middle-Eastern Rocky Balboa. Years of brutality and training has made this Sicarius tough. He was an extremist, and it will take far more than flashy push-arounds to kill him. He will win this victory for his country… or die trying in the hands of God. Next, the ninja couldn’t believe what just happened. All he can see now is a big sica sticking out of his chest; stabbed by one tenacious Sicarius from the back. As he spits blood from his mouth, the ninja kneels down dying, as the Sicarius pulls the sica back. The latter then appears in front of the dying ninja, and as the ninja looks up to his killer, the Sicarius lops off his head with one powerful swing. The Sicarius yells as the horrified people ran away tired of all of this madness. Hearing the footsteps of the now prepared guards, the Sicarius flees towards a boat waiting for him in the port. Expert's Opinion The battle was very close, with votes mounting in neck-to-neck. But the Sicarii slightly snatches victory, with the experts believing that his better and stealthier melee weapons, combined with his versatile cloak that can be used offensively and defensively, won him the day. Some would even say that the Sicarii was more experienced in the art of killing than the multitasking ninja. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios